Most Painful Regret
by lipguk
Summary: “It’s kinda awkward when your friends are watching us, ” He smiled. “So?” I laughed. Damn. So fast, Jeon? Really? I saw him grin for a split second. He removed one button from his shirt, to loosen it a bit. We were talking and he was flirting dirtily with me, I got my hopes high because of that. Maybe... he could like me back. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he likes a lot of gi


I look at him from afar. His eyes are fixated to this girl with long legs and short sexy red dress.

My _Jeon Jeongguk_ is always busy on something he finds entertaining.

"Go ahead, go to him." _Jimin_ teases me, she's one of my friends. We're both present here in a party of one of our schoolmate. "Just try!"

"What if he doesn't notice me?" I asked and splintered on my lower lip.

"Why not? He will notice you if you'll just try!" She said and rolled her eyes heavenwards.

I got my eyes back from Jeongguk's place again, he's too far from me but I still can see him. All eyes are on him. And I guess it's a good timing if I'll approach him right now because his friends are not there with him at the moment. I'll take this as an opportunity.

"Okay..." I breathed. It's now or never.

I slowly approach him. I sat in the high chair besides where he was sitting.

"Hi," I was shy but I still forced myself to release a normal voice. He shouldn't find me weird.

My chest quickly bursts with his look. I didn't imagine that's how will my body react to him.

I saw a smile formed on his lips. That is one of the reasons why many are obsessed with him. His brother was very opposite of him. If his brother does not have time for girls, he's the only one who does not lose. I do not know why I really want him. Maybe because it's really good to look at him and his elegance. Who does not like a man like him anyway?

He placed his elbow on the bar while he faced me.

In the way he was watching, I feel like I was about to swallow on my seat. I feel like I was melting, just watching him look at me in my eyes makes me warmed already.

He bitten his lips and glanced at my body. I'm wearing a fitted white dress just enough to see my whole body figure.

"Hi... I'm _Jeongguk_ , you are?" He leaves his eyes from checking my body and he smirked at me.

"I'm Kim, Kim Taehyung.."

I just smiled and looked away. It's so hard to look at him directly in the eyes, I easily feel intimated just by his presence, I feel so low by just looking at him.

"Are you with someone?" He asked. Even his voice sounded so sexy.

"I'm with my friends, " And I glanced at my friends who are also looking at us, as soon as they see us looking at them they all avoid our gazed and focused from different directions.

He chuckled.

I know he's a womanizer, casanova, playboy, name it. But hell I care. I like him. Plus, I just want to give it a shot. I already like him since before. So, is there really anything to lose?

I was stunned when his eyes got closer to mine. I thought he's going to kiss me I almost lost my breathe, how can I not think of it, he's a notorious playboy. And I mean–yes, he already kissed a lot. Probably all the beautiful girls at school have already kissed him.

I heard his soft laugh.

"You look quite familiar, " He bit his lower lip and stare more intently at me. God, he and his wild, devilish eyes.

"Really?" I chuckled. "We go to the same school so..." I bit my lower lip. Fuck. And now, I feel embarrassed. It's embarrassing that he doesn't know me and I know him.

His eyes narrowed down my body and then he leaned closer.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" Even his small smile looked evil. There is nothing innocent about his look, not even a little. "How about the poolside?"

I comb my hair with my own fingers. I did it while looking directly in his eyes. I saw his lips parted.

"It's kinda awkward when your friends are watching us, " He smiled. "So?"

I laughed. Damn. So fast, Jeon? Really?

I saw him grin for a split second. He removed one button from his shirt, to loosen it a bit.

We were talking and he was flirting dirtily with me, I got my hopes high because of that. Maybe... he could like me back.

Oh who am I kidding? Of course he likes a lot of girls. I'm nothing special.

"Shall we go?"

I smiled, I can't even tell if I'm still breathing normally. God, I know I couldn't resist the seduction, and no, I will not even try to reject him.

My decision is strong. I will never _regret_ this.


End file.
